Into the Ashes
by CradleKnight
Summary: Four knights, Ash, Johnny, Dittoum and Zurge set out into the dreaded shadow lair in hope to overthrow Darkfire Vanaduke. will they succeed in their dangerous quest? or will it turn out to be a suicide mission? My first Fanfic so just read it and don't judge it on the crappy summary XD


**HI! **

**This is my 1****st**** Fanfic so it may be well…..shit I guess. So I won't be surprised if I see any bad comments soooo yeah! By the way the knights in this story are actual people who play the game. For example Faith is actually Face-Of-Faith and is my school friend Abbie, Sol is actually Knightofsol and is the Guild Master of this guild that I'm in called Wild Cards and Ash is actually Ashdahero which is….well me XD.**

**Well you should get back to the story soooo ENJOY! ^^**

"RING! RING! RING! RING!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

The unpleasant sound of the alarm clock has woken a certain knight from his sleep. In anger, the very same knight picked up the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. He stared at the fragments of the broken alarm clock. "Fourteen" the knight said to himself and opened his bedside drawer revealing dozens of similar alarm clocks and replaced his broken alarm clock with a new one.

This knight's name was Ash. His personal colour was sky blue; his hair was full, black, long and had a side bang covering his right eye, his eyes were sky blue like his personal colour and had no pupils. He wore Azure Guardian Amour, a Grey Owlite Shield and Devine Veil for his amour, shield and helm. His main four weapons were Voltage, Polaris, Dual Argent Peacemakers, and Blitz Needle. Ash is 15 years old and a laid back guy, always relaxed when it comes to the most serious of missions. There is only one thing that would break him from his laid back state and that's when his best friend gets involved in the situation. Although he's a relaxed person he always seems to get himself is to ridiculously dangerous things and drag his friends and or party members into the situation.

"Ash Common! Breakfast is ready!" said his best friend walking into his bedroom.

Ash's best friend Faith is 15 also. Her personal colour was magenta; her hair was black and long with purple highlights, her eyes were big and magenta similar to her personal colour. She wore Valkyrie Mail, Barbarous Thorn Shield and Valkyrie Helm for her amour shield and helm. Her main four weapons were Barbarous Thorn Blade, Dual Sentenzas, Shivermist Buster and Plague Needle. Faith is an energetic and clumsy teen. Although she's all this she knows when danger is afoot and knows when it's time to quit unlike Ash.

"…..what are we having...?" said the curious blue knight. He was hungry but he was also wondering if it was just a plan to get him out of bed at 6am on a Saturday.

"Chocolate chip pancakes" she lied "go get them while they're hot"

As quickly as he could Ash put on a red t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms and ran down the stairs as if he was being chased by hungry wolvers. When he got down to the kitchen of their house he stopped in his tracks seeing his guild master Sol at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee and reading a magazine 'Spiral Weekly'. He then looked up after he finished his article and spoke.

"Ash I've finally got a hold of you. Where have you been? What happened to your phone?"

Ash remembered what happened to his phone.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey look a jelly!" Faith said when they were walking through the town of Haven.

"What's a jelly doing in the middle of town?" Ash said in complete curiousness.

"Don't know but let's take a picture of it quickly before they kill it" Faith replied putting her shopping bags down.

"Ok leme get my phone out and I'll take a pic-" Ash stopped his sentence wondering where his phone disappeared to. "I can't find my phone…where did it go?"

"Hold on ill call it" Faith said as she took out her phone and called Ash. Faith dialled Ash's number and the phone started ringing. They could hear Ash's ringtone which was We Are by Hollywood Undead but we didn't know where it was coming from.

We looked around to see where it was coming from then Faith started to giggle.

"…what so funny?" Ash said wondering why the hell she was laughing. Then Faith pointed to what was at the core of the jelly. "MY PHONE!"

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Ash hesitated on telling him what happened to his phone and decided not to tell him. "It's a long story."

"Anyway I came to tell you about the important guild meeting tonight at around 7pm. It's vital that you come to this"

"Ok I'll try and come" said the blue knight

"Great. See you tonight." Sol replied then thanked Faith for the coffee and left.

"Hm… What's so important that we have to have a guild meeting in the evening? " the curious knight asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not part of your guild. I'm part of Floor Zero" Faith stated proudly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Said Ash "now where's my pancakes?"

"Well you see…." Faith started off.

**DONE! First chapter finished ^^.**

**I probably don't expect anyone to comment on this but if you do please no bad comments**

**Have a nice day :D**


End file.
